


The Curry Song

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: Rio loves curry enough to know a song about it...Not sure if this counts as a crack fic. But anyway, please enjoy.
Kudos: 17





	The Curry Song

It was Rio's turn to cook dinner in the Argonavis sharehouse. He surveyed the kitchen and it looks like they have everything he'd need for what he wanted to make. He carefully prepared the ingredients. Thinly sliced beef, chopped potatoes and carrots all laid out properly.

And what was it that he wanted to make? Why, curry of course! Not just any curry. Rio was feeling a bit ambitious. Thus he decided to make the curry sauce from scratch. His eyes glinted like that of a man who knew what he wanted and was willing to do everything to get it. 

He was formulating the recipe in his head but his thoughts were derailed when he heard Ren's voice.

"Uhm. Do you need help with anything?" Their vocalist asked, radiating eager helpfulness.

Rio shook his head immediately. "N-no. It's fine, Nanahoshi. Thanks for asking though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ah, how about you go over the new song we made? I need to know what you think of the pacing, if the music needs any adjustments. You can use my laptop in the living room."

"Un! I can do that." Ren hurried to the living room to complete his mission.

Rio breathed a sigh of relief at the crisis avoided. Unfortunately, the sudden panic made him forget the recipe he was thinking of. 

No! This cannot be. He was a genius, wasn't he? He should be able to remember it. Of course, he could just look it up in his smartphone but where's the challenge in that?

He scanned his surroundings. His eyes fell upon Ren who was listening to the new song, trying to sing along to it.

That's it! Rio smiled triumphantly. All he had to do was sing.

He turned towards the kitchen counter where the spice racks were located. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he began to sing softly.

_Subete wa ai no TAAMERIKKU  
HARA HARA HARAPEENYO  
Nakarecha yadamon SHINAMON KARUDAMON  
Muri ka PAPURIKA KORIGORI KORIANDAA_

His smooth baritone voice flowed as he matched the lyrics to his movements, selecting the right spice as he called it out. Ren, hearing him, paused what he was doing and watched Rio in fascination.

_Sakuran shite SAFURAN chokotto CHOKOREETO  
Imasara GARAMU MASARA  
Demo ashita ga arumon SHINAMON KARUDAMON  
Oishii KAREE no_

At this point of the song, Rio changes his tone. He made his voice a bit higher as this part was originally sung by a little girl.

_Subete wa ai no TAAMERIKKU  
HARA HARA HARAPEENYO  
Nakarecha yadamon SHINAMON KARUDAMON  
Muri ka PAPURIKA KORIGORI KORIANDAA_

Yuto, Wataru, and Banri came down from the second floor. They attempted to greet Ren but he shushed them and frantically waved towards the kitchen. What they saw and heard was met with varying degrees of confusion, disbelief, and amusement. Oblivious to all of this, Rio continued.

_Sakuran shite SAFURAN chokotto CHOKOREETO  
Imasara GARAMU MASARA  
CHOKO wa umaizoo  
Demo ashita ga arumon SHINAMON KARUDAMON  
Oishii KAREE no dekia~gari! _

Rio finished cooking just as he finished the song. The steaming pot of curry let out a fragrant aroma of well-balanced spices. He nodded with satisfaction.

He turned towards the living room with the intention of asking Ren to set the table but was met with the stares of his bandmates.

"Oh." He blinked. "You're all here. Could you please set the table? I'll just tidy up the kitchen.

Snapping out of their shock, the others did as he asked.

"Rio... He really loves curry, huh?" Yuto commented.

"He's surprisingly single-minded about it." Wataru smirked.

"It was a nice song though." Ren smiled.

"I recorded it on my phone." Banri grinned. "I'm keeping it for evidence."

Rio brought the pot over and set it on the table. "Well then, shall we eat?"

They all took their seats, the atmosphere extra lighthearted. 

"Ittadakimasu!"

**Author's Note:**

> *The song Rio sings here is called "Curry no Uta" from the anime Minami-ke. It was originally sung by the great Ono Daisuke portraying the character Hosaka in duet with Chihara Minori who played Chiaki.
> 
> Romanji lyrics from:  
> https://www.animelyrics.com/anime/minamike3/kareenouta.htm
> 
> Lyric Translations:  
> https://lyricstranslate.com/en/curry-no-uta-%E3%82%AB%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%81%AE%E6%AD%8C-curry-song.html
> 
> You can listen to it in Youtube:  
> https://youtu.be/cvY_pkMwy78
> 
> *I just thought the song was perfect for him with his love for curry and his voice would match it so well too.


End file.
